Экспедиции/Справочные таблицы
Для получения информации о механике экспедиций прочтите Введение Это справочная страница о экспедициях, ниже перечислены минимальные требования для достижения нормального успеха. Для того, чтобы лучше понимать эту информацию, пожалуйста сначала прочитайте страницу введения. Легенда Мир 1 Общий доход= |-|Почасовой доход= |-|Требования= Торпедные крейсеры CLT и Легкие крейсеры CL невзаимозаменяемы. Мир 2 Общий доход= |-|Почасовой доход= |-|Требования= CV*: Легкие авианосцы CVL и Гидроавианосцы AV могут заменить любое число Авианосцев CV. Торпедные крейсеры CLT и Легкие крейсеры CL невзаимозаменяемы. Мир 3 Общий доход= |-|Почасовой доход= |-|Требования= 3* : Как минимум 3 корабля должны быть экипированы канистрами для шанса на Великий успех, но это не обязательно для обычного успеха. 3''* : Как минимум 3 корабля должны быть экипированы канистрами Авианесущие подводные лодки SSV могут заменить Подводные лодки SS ''CV*: Легкие авианосцы CVL и Гидроавианосцы AV могут заменить любое число Авианосцев CV. Торпедные крейсеры CLT и Легкие крейсеры CL невзаимозаменяемы. Авианесущие крейсеры CAV и Тяжелые крейсеры CA невзаимозаменяемы. CL*: В экспедиции 24 CL должен быть флагманом. Также Торпедные крейсеры CLT и Легкие крейсеры CL невзаимозаменяемы. Линкоры BB и Быстрые линкоры FBB не могут заменить Авианесущие линкоры BBV Мир 4 Общий доход= Вар?: Варьируется из-за нескольких факторов, в том числе (но не ограничиваясь) уровнем флагмана и уровнями каждого отдельного корабля. |-|Почасовой доход= Вар*: Варьируется из-за нескольких факторов, в том числе (но не ограничиваясь) уровнем флагмана и уровнями каждого отдельного корабля |-|Требования= CV*: Легкие авианосцы CVL и Гидроавианосцы AV могут заменить любое число Авианосцев CV. Торпедные крейсеры CLT и Легкие крейсеры CL невзаимозаменяемы. Авианесущие крейсеры CAV и Тяжелые крейсеры CA невзаимозаменяемы. Авианесущие подводные лодки SSV могут заменить Подводные лодки SS CT*: Катори или Кашима (CT, или CLp) должна быть флагманом. Вы не достигнете успеха в этой экспедиции, если не имеете одного из этих кораблей! Мир 5 Общий доход= Насчёт экспедиций 33 и 34, прочтите [[Экспедиции/Введение#Экспедиции поддержки|'здесь']]. Если ваш браузер не направляет вас к нужной секции на странице, самостоятельно перейдите к секции Экспедиции поддержки. |-|Почасовой доход= |-|Требования= 3* : Как минимум 3 корабля должны быть экипированы канистрами для шанса на Великий успех, но это не обязательно для обычного успеха. 4* : Как минимум 4 корабля должны быть экипированы канистрами 4* : Как минимум 4 корабля должны быть экипированы канистрами CV*: Легкие авианосцы CVL и Гидроавианосцы AV могут заменить любое число Авианосцев CV. Торпедные крейсеры CLT и Легкие крейсеры CL невзаимозаменяемы. Авианесущие крейсеры CAV и Тяжелые крейсеры CA невзаимозаменяемы. CL*: В экспедиции 40 флагманом должен быть CL. Также Торпедные крейсеры CLT и Легкие крейсеры CL невзаимозаменяемы. Насчёт экспедиций 33 и 34, прочтите [[Экспедиции/Введение#Экспедиции поддержки|'здесь']]. Если ваш браузер не направляет вас к нужной секции на странице, самостоятельно перейдите к секции Экспедиции поддержки. "Гидроавианосцы AV не могут заменить Легких авианосцев CVL или Авианосцев CV * Легкие авианосцы CVL и Гидроавианосцы AV могут заменить любое число Авианосцев CV * Авианесущие подводные лодки SSV могут заменить Подводные лодки SS * Авианесущие крейсеры CAV и Тяжелые крейсеры CA невзаимозаменяемы. * Торпедные крейсеры CLT и Легкие крейсеры CL невзаимозаменяемы. * Линкоры BB и Быстрые линкоры FBB не могут заменить Авианесущие линкоры BBV * Легкие авианосцы CVL и Авианосцы CV не могут заменить Гидроавианосцы AV * AS - это Плавучая база подводных лодок, в данный момент в игре Taigei является единственным кораблём этого типа. * Насчёт экспедиций 33 и 34, прочтите [[Экспедиции/Введение#Экспедиции поддержки|'здесь']]. Если ваш браузер не направляет вас к нужной секции на странице, самостоятельно перейдите к секции Экспедиции поддержки. Миры ивентов Общий доход= |-|Требования= FAQS Some basic examples are shown here for 3 main situations of expedition composition: *'Situation 1: Using Non-Specified Class as Flagship to Satisfy the level requirements' ** Example Expedition - Expedition 29 and/or 30 *** Example 1 - A lvl 95 BB as Flagship accompanying 3 lvl 15 SS *** Example 2 ''- A lvl 95 SSV as Flagship and 3 additional SS ****Yes, you '''CAN' use a ship of ANY other classes that isn't SS (or if you want to use SS then you can too) as the flagship to satisfy the level requirement. For example...BB, CA, CV, CL, DD and all of its derivatives. The question is "do you want to save resources?" *'Situation 2: Using Non-Specified Class in Composition to Satisfy the composition requirements' ** Example Expedition - ANY Composition requirements with "XX" in it *** Example 1 - (Expedition 5) 1 CL, 2 DD and another 1 DD ****Adding more ships is allowed. You don't need to have just 4. More is fine! Less than 4 isn't! ****Under normal circumstances using exactly the minimum amount would be more resource-efficient... but you may want to use 6 ships even if only 4 ships are required if all 6 ships are sparkling, in order to guarantee Great Success. *** Example 2 - (Expedition 2) 4 DD **** Add whatever you want. But think, will you want to use your BB for expedition if they waste a lot of resources? **Example Expedition #2 - Expedition 35 and 36 *** Example 1 - A lvl 45 CA, 1 DD and another 2 DD with 2 CVL *** Example 2 - A lvl 45 CL, 1 DD and another 2 DD with 2 AV *'Situation 2.1: Using Specified Class in Composition as Flagship to Satisfy the composition' **Please note that some expedition requires a specific ship class as the flagship. Make sure to double-check to avoid additional runs. ** Example Expedition - Expedition 24 - Requires CL as Flagship. *'Situation 3: Expedition that requires Drum Canister' ** Example Expedition - Expedition 38 - 8(4*) *** Example - 1 lvl 90 CL as Flagship (carry 2 drums), 3 DD (each carrying 2 drums) and 2 DD (do not require drum, but can add if desired) ****There are 4 ships carrying at least 1 drum each 4*. Since each of them carry 2 drums;in total, they carry 8 drums (2 + 2 + 2 + 2 = 8)